The importance of wireless telecommunications in modern society continues to grow. People and businesses throughout the world increasingly depend on wireless technology as a way to communicate and share ideas. In particular, users today often use wireless subscriber terminals that are integrated within vehicles, such as cars, trucks, aircrafts, or sea vessels. These wireless subscriber terminals often enable users to wirelessly communicate with a network in order to access a variety of different services.
Unfortunately, current systems that enable wireless access from a vehicle to a network often include a number of drawbacks. For example, existing systems typically use dedicated wireless transceivers that are embedded or otherwise integrated within a vehicle. Thus, a user may be unable to readily transfer such a system for use in another vehicle. Also, during times when the vehicle is not in use, these dedicated transmitters are often left idle and useless. Further, existing systems typically require the use of substantial hardware and computing resources, making such systems relatively costly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for enabling wireless access to a network that overcomes the above deficiencies associated with the prior art.